Saving All My Love
by kathryndreamer
Summary: It was just a little fling, but she didn't want it to be just that. Based on the song "Saving All My Love For You" by Whitney Houston.


Author's Notes:  
So this fanfic is based from one of my all-time favorites which is "Saving All My Love For You" by the late Whitney Houston (RIP). I had this fanfic idea in my mind for suvh a long time now. So I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Cold Case or Whitney Houston songs.

It was one of those rare nights in Philadelphia when Lilly Rush was preparing for a special event. She had just came out of the shower of a bedroom wearing a gray jumpers and a light blue sweater. She walked towards the dresser and began to dry her hair in front of the mirror with her towel.

Tonight, she wasn't in her own home. She was staying at someone else's apartment, uninvited - well sort of...

It was only about three nearly four months ago when it all started. She fell for him - she fell for him hard! And he fell for her too. No one wouldn't even dare to suspect it or even notice it. It was impossible to everyone! - but not to them.

It started with flirting. Short, nothing serious at all - but it didn't stop there. Sure most of it was verbal - but only at the start. Then it became physical. The soft touches, rubs, and brushes of skin on skin - mm! You could imagine the tingles they've felt!

Though that didn't compare to that one night - that one night where they were left alone. The touches became too tempting and the words were addictive music to the ears. Ooh! It felt so good. It was too much to resist and they couldn't take it anymore, so they didn't even try to deny it. What happened was the most magical, amazing, and fantastic night of their lives!

None of them denied what happened the next morning. Hence, the upgrade on their love affair. The rondesvouzs, the late night phone calls, the amount of love texts from each other on their phones. They just couldn't resist each other!

Though, their love affair seemed more like a fling than a relationship. It was kept a secret, so they never showed their romance to the world. There were other priorities that came between them. Work, family, the rules. It wasn't long before their love affair was slowly coming to its end.

Lilly felt lonely as the days without having intimate time with him went by. Though she wasn't going to let what could be the best love affair of her life die that easy - not after nearly four months! No. She absolutely refused that to happen. She knew she had to do something to keep her love affair alive, even if it was only for a short moment in time. So tonight, she secretly went to his place without knowing. Having spent a lot of time with him during their secret affair, she knew what time he'd be home on a night like this.

Once she dried her hair, she combed it up into a ponytail. She then walked out of the bedroom and went to the living room. She sat on the coach nearest to tge front and bedroom door and waited for him to come home.

For the next one or two hours, sat there waiting for him to come home.

It wasn't long before she heard the key of the apartment get inserted into the keyhole. She stood up as she heard the doorknob twist open. He came in the door and locked it behind him before he turned to face his living room and see the beautiful blonde standing in his livong room.

There he was. All dashing in a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a black leather jacket. He turned around and slim pale figure quickly caught his eye. He was stunned.

"Lil..." he manage to speak.

"Scotty..." she said to him back.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Key under the rug." she answered.

"Oh." he simply said.

Breif silence filled the room. It suited the moment. It wasn't long before it was broken once more.

"So," he said as he took a step forward and began to walk towards her. "what are you doing here?"

She began to walk towards him as well. "Look Scotty, I know it has been a while since we had time alone together. We both got work, personal priorities," she said as she met him halfway. There was such a small gap between them. "but I wanna try this" she wrapped her arms around his waist underneath his jacket and looked up at him. "- us. I really want to do this again, and I hope you do too."

Scotty looked deep into her eyes. He saw she was truthful and sincere with what he meant.

"Don't get me wrong, I do wanna try this with you again," he said. "but what about all the things in-between? Cases, family, pets? I don't want this to be a short time thing. I want us to last."

Ah, the in-betweens! Why must they always come between? There are always in betweens and they'll always come between them no matter how hard they try not to let it. Lilly fully understood that - a lot.

She simply sighed understanding what Scotty meant. "Can we have tonight at least?" she asked softly. "Please?"

He wanted her. He wanted her for so long. When he finally had her, he was slowly losing her. He'd take anything to have her back again.

"Yes." he said.

Lilly's face glistened with happiness. "Really?"

Scotty smiled at her. "Really."

"You know," Lilly said with a hint of seduction in her voice as she began to untuck his shirt from his pants. "I've been waiting for this night for a really long time."

"So have I." Scotty said.

They both giggled at each other. They both were smiling at each other as he wrapped her by the waist and she wrapped him by the arm.

Soon the gap between them was sealed with a kiss. With each move they made, their kiss just got deeper and deeper. Scotty began to push Lilly backwards towards the bedroom, making sure not to break the contact of their lips, as she shoved his jacket to the ground. Once they were in his bedroom, he kicked the door shut.

Author's Notes:  
It's 1 AM right now, so I guess you all can say that this fanfic is my late night thoughts for the night (thank you music before bedtime). So good night everyone! I have class later today (boo-hoo). A review can be your way if telling me "sweet dreams"! :)


End file.
